camp_karmafandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla
THIS PAGE IS STILL A WORK-IN-PROGRESS! Biography Priscilla is a second-year camper at Camp Karma and a friend of Phoebe. She appears in Episode 1, “Arrival.” She is the first confirmed lesbian character in the series. She appears to have a crush on Aria. Personality Priscilla is very blunt and sarcastic. She likes to read and isn't afraid to bend the rules. She doesn’t seem concerned about Phoebe and Chrissy’s disappearance and is unsympathetic. She doesn't like talking about boys. Appearance Priscilla has light brown hair pulled back into half pigtails. She has a light complexion, rosy cheeks, and turquoise eyes. She wears a yellow shirt over a white-and-brown longsleeved shirt, denim shorts, yellow socks, and sneakers. Priscilla's pajamas are a yellow shirt with blue shorts. In The Series Priscilla is introduced briefly by Chrissy in Episode 1, "Arrival," when Phoebe enters the Cyan Cabin. After Phoebe's tour, Phoebe goes back to the Cyan Cabin and Aria and Priscilla formally introduce themselves and complain about Chrissy. Phoebe asks Priscilla about Markus, and Priscilla tells Phoebe about Markus's "crazy girlfriend" Bianca. She also reveals she likes the Pink Cabin's perfume and often sneaks in to use it. At lunch, when Aria catches Phoebe staring at Markus, Priscilla reminds Phoebe about Bianca. After lunch, Priscilla leaves to go read by the river. In Episode 2, "Abandoned," Priscilla returns from the river to join Phoebe and Aria on their way to the camp meeting. Priscilla acts annoyed when Milo brings up the topic of punishment. After the meeting is over, Chrissy comes to collect the girls and they go back to the cabin. On their way back, Phoebe asks Priscilla about the owner's house on the hill and Priscilla tells her that she's been up there, but doesn't reveal why. When they get back to the cabin, Priscilla tells Aria to shut up when she starts worrying about the dance. When Aria mentions a boy with red hair, Priscilla tells her his name is Jonas. In Episode 3, "Missing," Priscilla doesn't seem very worried about Phoebe's disappearance. Priscilla mocks Aria when she talks about her dad's yacht. After Milo comes by to tell them about the boat race, Priscilla protests and runs out of the cabin. We see her again in detention with Jonas. In Episode 6, “The Plan”, she attends breakfast with Phoebe and Aria. When Phoebe leaves to find Bianca, Priscilla asks Aria if she wants to hang out. Aria agrees, and Priscilla leads her to a picnic table on the trail. Aria begins to cry and admits that she wants to go home. Priscilla says that Aria is lucky to have someone to go back to when she goes home, and tells Aria that she doesn’t have many friends. After a while, they hug. In Episode 7, "Meeting," Priscilla and Aria are at the picnic table again. When Aria mentions them going missing, Priscilla has a flashback to her and Jonas finding Chrissy's body. When Aria compliments her eyes, Priscilla seems to stumble over her words. After this, Priscilla asks if Aria likes strawberries, and Aria tells her that her friends at home call her Strawberry Girl. Priscilla decides to adopt the name too. On their way back to camp, Priscilla and Aria share their love of K-Pop. They meet Phoebe back at the Cyan Cabin. Milo comes over the intercom to summon everyone to the camp meeting. When they get back from the meeting, Priscilla doesn't believe anything Markus had said. She decides to go up to the owner's house to see if she can figure out what's going on. Aria volunteers to go with her. As they walk, Priscilla tries to comfort Aria. When Aria keeps getting scared, Priscilla assures her that they will be fine, and hugs her. They keep walking, and Priscilla shines a light on the blood Aria stepped in. They follow the trail of blood to Bianca's body. Trivia * It is inferred that Priscilla likes the Studio Ghibli movie ''My Neighbor Totoro ''as she has a Totoro plush by her bedside. * Priscilla is voiced by MandyMiss. * Priscilla hates pictures of herself. * Priscilla likes the music genre K-Pop and her favorite band is BTS. Her favorite bandmember is Jimin. * Priscilla is a lesbian.